Jealous?
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Lambo hated I-pin's crush on anyone who looked like Fon, and I-pin hated Lambo's tendency to flirt with girls whenever he got the chance. They were definitely not jealous. TYL!


A/N: Not enough I-pin x Lambo stories… c'mon, write some!

Summary: Lambo hated I-pin's crush on anyone who looked like Fon, and I-pin hated Lambo's tendency to flirt with girls whenever he got the chance. They were definitely not jealous. TYL!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Are you seriously going to eat them all?"

Lambo looked up from the chocolates he was counting. I-pin stood with her hands on her hips, tilting her head at him and his mountain of sweets.

Lambo shrugged as he went back to counting, "What else am I going to do with these? I can't just let the girls' feelings go to waste.

His childhood friend huffed at him and plopped down onto the bed next to him, managing to look graceful even as she did so. "You know that you're never going to be returning their feelings, so you're still wasting their feelings even if you eat those Valentine chocolates."

"Maybe. Who knows, I might fall in love with one of them."

I-pin forcefully pushed down whatever-it-was that boiled in her at his words. "Your little flings have never lasted more than 2 weeks, Lambo."

Lambo read another note attached to one of the sweets. "Like I said, you never know. Some of the girls seem nice."

Playing with one of the fancy boxes, I-pin raised an eyebrow at the teen. "And how exactly do you know that? They just dashed up to you and shoved their chocolates into your hands, or left them in your desk and locker. It's not like you have ever had an actual conversation with them. And no," I-pin cut Lambo off before he could so much as speak. "Flirting doesn't count."

Lambo pouted, which was a strange sight when it's a fifteen years old teenager doing it. "Well, yeah, but these notes are nice."

"Nice?" Disbelieving, I-pin reached for one of the boxes with a note and read out loud, "'Dear Lambo-sempai, I've admired you for many years, and I've never stopped for even one second. Please go out with me!' She's just assuming that you'll go out with her when you only know that she's been stalking you for years?"

"At least she's devoted."

"Maybe, but she would probably faint on the first date if she could only watch you from in the shadows."

"Well, I _am_ quite attractive," Lambo grinned at her before passing her another note. "Oh, this one's interesting. Read it."

Unsuspecting, I-pin took it from him, and she felt her face immediately flush scarlet at the words on the piece of paper.

"T-t-this –" She'd _never_ felt her face grow so hot. So what if she was innocent? This note was just pushing it. Oh, her eyes, her eyes, her poor _eyes._

Lambo smirked at her reaction, obviously amused. "So, interesting?"

In response, I-pin slammed the window open and hurtled the note out of it, her face still red. Lambo was impressed by her strength, as the note had completely bypassed the wind resisting its flight. He decided to ignore the broken window frame. Tsuna had more than enough money for that.

"I can't believe you," I-pin muttered, her face only cooling by a fraction.

"Mm-hmm."

They sat there in silence for a few minute, with I-pin reclining back on his fluffy pillows as she picked at his blue blankets and Lambo going through his enormous pile of sweets, a few wrappers already sitting at the bottom of his trashcan. The silence stretched on for a little longer before I-pin heaved a sigh and sat up.

Lambo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes when she unwrapped one of the chocolates she'd snatched from the pile and popped it into her mouth, letting it melt.

She hummed at the taste. Dark chocolate. Lambo preferred milk chocolate.

"Just so you know, I'm still not going to care if you get a nose-bleed again."

"I know, never expected for you to do that."

And of course, she was the one who dragged him to the Vongola Mansion's private infirmary in the end.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Lambo leaned against the wall, a frown etched onto his face as he watched I-pin having a quiet conversation with Hibari. His 10 years younger self had apparently shot himself and I-pin again. And so here they were, back in Namimori ten years ago.

See, Lambo really, _really_ hated being dragged in the past. It was troublesome, tiring, and most often life threatening, what with the threat of that Reborn sadist, a crazy Poison Scorpion after his life, and other common Mafia scary shenanigans.

But the biggest reason, the one he'd never tell anyone even if he died (and Lambo was one who valued his life), was a certain prefect who was obsessed with this place. Other people would say that it was perfectly logically for him to want to avoid the teen like a plague since Hibari was infamous for his violent tendencies ('I'll bite you to death' was sort of an obvious hint) and overall scariness (again, 'I'll _bite _you to death'). Tsuna would be one who would definitely like to see as little of him as possible.

It wasn't like Lambo still took to avoiding the 10 years older Hibari, but that was because he didn't have that _stupid _ability in the future_. _What ability you might ask? The ability to somehow appear out of nowhere and make I-pin blush, of course!

Yeah, I-pin got over her crush a long time ago, and she didn't explode at the sight of him anymore, but that didn't mean that her former crush didn't affect her. It wasn't very noticeable, but I-pin would have a blush that was just barely there on her cheeks, and that exceedingly polite way of speaking. Over time, she'd opened up to the Vongola Family, and whereas she wasn't as casual as Yamamoto with showing affection, she still didn't treat everyone like they were some gods or something.

So he was exaggerating a bit, but _still_!

Maybe part of the reason why it bothered him so much was because the one I-pin had opened up to the most was him, her childhood friend. They stuck together through hard times, and the first time Lambo had killed someone, she'd been there to comfort him. She was also the first person to whack him on the head whenever he did something stupid, but it never hurt much. Well, there was that one time where he'd almost blown up the whole mansion with a stray grenade. Her kick had seriously hurt, but other than that, she was his loyal best-friend.

I-pin wasn't afraid to speak her mind when it was just the two of them, and while she was more courteous when others were there, she was always more relaxed with him nearby. Lambo liked that she would rely on him when she needed to and vice-versa, even though he did so a lot more than she did.

Relief couldn't even describe what Lambo felt when they were _finally_ pulled back into their time, appearing back at the riverside they had been 5 minutes ago, watching the sunset. Without a word, Lambo immediately seized I-pin's hand and tugged her away from the river quickly. She stumbled after him, surprised by his sudden action.

"Lambo? Is something wrong?"

Lambo slowed his steps, and I-pin walked beside him. He watched their arms swinging between them, hands interlocked. "Nah, just want to go somewhere."

I-pin's eye promptly lit up, "Chinese food? It's dinner time, and I know this really good place a few blocks away."

"Hey, we go where I want to go!"

Half an hour later, I-pin was laughing her heart out at Lambo, who was crying from the spiciness of mapo tofu, yelping for water.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**


End file.
